Vessel For A Day
by mircosedy
Summary: Crowley has taken Sam. Dean and Castiel confront the King of Hell, but before the battle's over, Cas requests something strange from Dean. NO SLASH (unless you're the squinting type).
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place post-apocalypse (Season 6-ish). No big spoilers for the show. **

**Rated T for mild language and violence. **

**Not written as SLASH but I suppose if you _really _want it to be there... I'll leave that to your imagination. **

**First Supernatural fic, so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter One

Dean quickly stepped back as Castiel rushed past him, clutched Crowley's lapel and slammed him against the wall. It was hard enough to leave spider-web-like cracks.

Crowley scrunched up his face. "Ow."

Castiel's blade was out in a flash and pressed against Crowley's neck. "Give Sam back or I _will _kill you."

Crowley's dark eyes widened in mock innocence. "Not possible, angel cakes."

Dean grit his teeth in frustration. "Well then you'd better _make _it possible, you son of a—"

"Now, now," Crowley taunted. "Let's not get things… heated up."

With a sudden movement, he pushed Castiel backwards. Castiel stumbled back a few steps, running into Dean. He had to straighten him back up, but by then Crowley had pulled out a lighter and thrown it to the ground. There was a spark, then a circle of fire encircled both Castiel and Dean. Castiel's eyes caught Dean's in a moment of surprise.

Not one to stand idly by, Dean leapt out of the circle of flames, knowing Castiel was no use in the angel trap. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Crowley, whose face had never looked smugger.

"Crowley!" he yelled.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Really? Remember how effective those salt pellets work on _me?"_

"Well I'm hoping they'll still hurt like hell," Dean growled. "Now let Sam go!"

Crowley curled his lips into a smile, casting his eyes to the ground as if embarrassed for his enemy. "Dean…" he nearly chuckled, looking back up at him. "You have no leverage. And—" he gestured to Castiel, "you're about to lose your warrior angel there."

Dean gripped the gun tighter. "The hell you talking about?"

Slow and precise, Crowley carefully pulled a folded piece of paper out from his suit jacket and began to unfold it. "You… know the little chant to send us demons back to Hell," he drawled slowly, "But. Do you know the one for angels?"

"There isn't one." Anxiety began to clutch at Dean. No, he had never heard of any way other than painting blood on the wall to get rid of an angel.

"Oh but there is. I can draw Castiel right out of his vessel and send him back to his harp playing in the clouds with a few Latin words. Uncannily similar to how you send us back downstairs. Same concept anyway."

Dean looked back at Castiel, who locked his gaze. "Is he serious? This is a thing?"

He didn't reply, but the slight nod and intensity in his blazing blue eyes confirmed that it was.

"There now," Crowley said, "If you'll excuse me…"

And Dean was thrown hard against a wall. Trying to force his body to take a breath of air, he faintly heard Crowley begin to read from the paper. No. He wasn't getting rid of Cas. Not on his watch.

He tried to stand. The world spun so fast he thought he would be sick.

"Dean."

He heard Castiel's voice, but couldn't focus. He tried again to stand. "Cas…" he wheezed.

Past the black stars that spotted his vision, he saw Castiel standing only ten feet away from him, staring him down and twitching his hand in his direction. Confusion bounced around in Dean's head. "Cas… what…?"

He was pointing at something. Looking to his left, Dean saw it—a wooden plank. He needed to get that over the flames. He crawled towards it. Crowley was either too busy chanting off his paper to notice, or didn't really care. Dean heard a low gasp, and Castiel suddenly crumpled to the ground.

Knowing time was about up, Dean pushed himself up to his knees and grabbed the plank. His vision was clearing now. With a shove, he pushed the plank across the flames.

But by now Castiel was curled into a fetal position, jerking and writhing as Crowley neared the end of his chant. He managed to lift his head to meet Dean's gaze and reach out a hand. "Dean." He writhed in another bout of anguish, then stretched his hand out again. His next words were through clenched teeth.

"I need your permission…" He began shaking uncontrollably.

Dean thought about getting up and pouncing on Crowley, but he knew it would do no good. So he reached across the plank and clutched Castiel's hand. It was slick with sweat and radiating with painful heat. His eyes were beginning to glow.

He tried again.

"I need you to be my vessel," he growled.

Dean tried to comprehend what he just said. "…What?"

Castiel shuddered and began to convulse. Dean kept a tight grip on his hand. "Just…. Say…. _Yes."_

Everything clicked together. Dean hesitated for a split second. Having an angel in his body was the last thing he wanted to do. But if it would save them…

"Just find Sammy!" Dean growled. "And kick Crowley's-"

Castiel's eyes suddenly beamed light too bright to look at, and Dean ducked his head, heart thumping. Were they too late? Was Cas gone?

The light grew so bright that it burned through Dean's eyelids.

And then there was a deep deep darkness shrouded in ringing silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I forgot to mention this last time but I'm sure it goes without saying: I don't own Supernatural. Just having some fun here.**

**Chapters are short, but it makes for faster updates.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Any feedback would be great!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Castiel had no time to explore his new vessel. He had to adapt, and now.

Leaping to his feet, he bowled Crowley over, hand pressed against his gleaming forehead. "Sam. Where is he?" It was strange hearing Dean's voice when he spoke. But he couldn't think on that now.

When Crowley looked up at him his eyes glinted. "Well played there, Dean. Castiel." He smirked. "But I believe our little meeting is at an end." He pointed to the devil's trap Dean and Castiel had drawn on the ceiling earlier. When Crowley had thrown Dean against the wall, a piece of the tile had broken off and fallen. It was now useless.

"No," Castiel growled, but it was too late. Crowley was no longer there.

He straightened and glanced about the room, but knew Crowley was long gone.

"The… hell?"

Castiel spun around. Jimmy Novak was picking himself up from the floor, battering away the sparks on his trench coat. Frowning, he stepped over the circle of fire that was still burning bright.

With a snap of his fingers, Castiel diffused the flames and stepped forward. "Jim…"

Jimmy held up both his hands. "Let me guess… you want to get back inside me."

Castiel slowly clenched his fists. "That would be… ideal."

Jimmy rubbed at his upper lip, then gave a sort of apologetic shrug. "Look, pal… I know ya need me. But I don't get moments like these very often."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "So then…?"

"So I'm saying _no… _For now." Jimmy stuck his hands in his pockets and gave Castiel a crooked grin. "I'm off to enjoy a little bit of freedom before you start banging me around again. Tell Dean in there that I'm sorry."

He began to make his way towards the exit, a springy bounce in his step. As he passed, Castiel grabbed him by the forearm. "How… long will I have to wait?"

Jimmy shrugged him off. "Who knows? I'll let ya know when I'm ready. Come on… give me 24 hours at _least."_

"Sam doesn't have 24 hours."

Jimmy began backing away, spreading his arms wide. "You've got a vessel. Use it. You can save Sam in any vessel—this one just needs a little break." And with a wave of his hand, he was out the door.

Castiel stood there a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. There was something nudging his conscience. Oh yes. Dean. Castiel opened his mind to let Dean's thoughts flow freely.

"The hell Cas? Why didn't you get back to your old vessel?"

"He won't let me at the moment," he replied apologetically. "He will though. Eventually."

"_Eventually? _Cas, we don't have _eventually. _I kind of want my body back."

Castiel pressed his lips—Dean's lips— together. Something was running through his mind that he just couldn't shake off. It almost seemed… _better, _for now at least, to have Dean as his vessel.

One less person to worry about.

And this way Dean wouldn't be able to do anything stupid, as was his habit.

He almost physically felt Dean banging against the walls of his consciousness. "Cas? You with me buddy?"

"Dean." He wouldn't like this. Not at all. "I'm going to let Jimmy have his day off."

There was a pause. "What?" The thought was sharp, disbelieving.

Castiel swallowed. "I can't exactly do anything else anyway. I can't get Jimmy back until he lets me."

"So… you're going to just walk around in my meat suit while Sam's _life _is on the line?"

"This can work, Dean."

"No. It can't. It _can't _Cas, do you understand me?"

"It has to," he murmured. "Now what's our next move?"

He could sense Dean's exasperation. "You're not serious."

"The plan?"

Dean had to give in. He had to comply. Besides, Castiel was the one who would be in charge here. And really in charge. There wasn't anything Dean could do about it. And Dean knew this.

A pause. "Fine!" Dean snapped. "Fine. Wear my crappy meat suit."

Castiel waited. He sensed Dean collecting his thoughts as best he could.

"Dude, this is so weird…"

"Dean."

"Okay. We need to find another demon and force it out of them."

Castiel cast his eyes to the ruined devil's trap above him. "That won't work, Dean. They fear Crowley more than us. They'll never talk."

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

Castiel looked down at his—Dean's—hands. They were rough and scabbed.

He couldn't track Sam because of the runes he'd put on his ribs. The best thing to do was find a bargaining chip—something that'd give Crowley no choice but to tell them where Sam is.

And he knew one person who was a pro at finding loop holes like that.

"We're going to Bobby's."

And with that single thought, he vanished from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three everyone! Sorry it's even shorter than the others. I'll try to make the next one longer. Still don't own anything. Enjoy and tell me what you thought! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

His hands were swollen from the ropes biting into his wrists.

Sam shifted in the small wooden chair he was in. One of his legs had fallen asleep.

With a bang, the door opened and Crowley strode in. "Hello there, Sammy," he drawled.

Sam gritted his teeth and waited for Crowley to stand right in front of him so he could lock eyes with him. "Don't… call me that."

Crowley cocked his head to one side, a smirk playing on his lips. "What? Too sentimental?"

Sam didn't say anything.

Crowley sighed, pulled up a chair and straddled it. "Look, son. I want you reunited with your big brother too, I really do. But here's the thing—his angel buddy has something of mine. I need him to come and deliver it to my doorstep."

Sam glared at him from under his eyelashes. "And that's why you brought me here."

"Actually, that's not the _original _reason I brought you here." He patted Sam on his numbed leg. "But now… Yes. That's why you are here." He tilted his head apologetically. "What can I say? Plans change."

Sam tried not to think of what Crowley originally had in store for him. "What does Cas have that you want?"

Crowley draped his arms over the back of the chair. "A weapon. Highly lethal in the wrong hands, but…" He lifted his hands and waved them. "I think these hands' hearts are in the right place." He stood.

Sam's teeth were clenched as Crowley moved behind him and made for the door. "How do you know that Cas'll give it to you?"

He heard Crowley's steps quiet. It was unnerving not being able to see him. He could sense his smug smile. "He will. Or he'll lose his two beloved pets."

The door closed with a bang.

* * *

"Dammit," Bobby muttered as half his beer sloshed from his glass to the table. He grabbed a rag and mopped up the mess. Satisfied, he picked up his glass and turned to move into the living room.

Dean was standing right behind him. It startled Bobby so much that he splashed more beer down his front. "Balls!" He gave Dean a glare as he set the glass back down. "Why didn't you say anything, you knucklehead? You know better than to sneak up on me." He poured himself more beer. "Idjit," he muttered.

Dean cocked his head to the side. "I've come here for your help, Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah I get that. A call wouldn't suffice?" He swallowed a gulp of his beer.

Dean was staring him down. Not a flicker of a smile passed his lips. Bobby frowned and set his glass down. "What's wrong Dean?"

Dean cast his eyes down for a moment. "Oh. I'm… I'm not…." He met Bobby's eyes. "You're speaking to Castiel."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You… hold on…"

The man opposite him raised his eyes to the ceiling as if listening to a voice. "But Dean says hello."

Bobby realized his mouth was open in confusion, and closed it. "Cas…?"

Dean dipped his head in a nod. But it wasn't Dean. A freaking angel was inside his head.

Bobby pointed a finger at him. "You'd better not be messing with me…"

"Bobby." Dean, or rather Castiel, took a step forward. "Crowley's taken Sam."

Something twisted in Bobby's gut. "Where?"

"We don't know. We thought you might have some ideas."

Bobby blew air through his lips. "Never thought I'd see the day when an angel was stumped." He sighed, taking his cap off and wiping his forehead with it.

"Have you tried summoning Crowley?"

"Yes." Castiel looked sheepishly to the side. "He… got away."

"So you didn't learn anything from him?"

Castiel didn't answer. Bobby took that as a no. Balls, it was weird talking to Castiel in Dean's meat suit.

"Well then," Bobby took one last swig of his beer. "We'd better call another demon."

Castiel frowned. "They won't say anything."

Bobby replaced his cap on his head. "Not to sound like some sappy optimist or anything, but… We'll never know unless we try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took longer to post than I wanted. Don't own anything. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Castiel stood in front of the bound demon, slowly closing his hands into fists. Her lips curled in a taunting smirk. "Aw. Angel boy's speechless in my presence."

"Shut your trap and tell us where Crowley's taken Sam." Bobby was always one who could take charge. The no nonsense type.

The demon slowly turned her head in Bobby's direction. "Or what?" she drawled.

"You know what," Bobby retorted.

There was no trace of fear in her features at all. This troubled Castiel.

The demon blinked slowly at him, as if imagining all the things she could do to him if she weren't stuck in a devil's trap. "You know that I fear Crowley more than you two. Oh…" She slid her gaze towards Castiel. "The _three _of you I mean." She looked Castiel up and down. "Nice meat suit you got there, Castiel."

"Cas, tell her to shut up and tell us where Sam is!" Dean growled in Castiel's head. He could feel Dean's impatience. He was not in the mood.

Castiel stepped forward menacingly. "Tell us where Sam is."

Her smile was slow and thoughtful. "Lincoln, Nebraska."

Castiel and Bobby exchanged glances. "And how do we know you're not lying?" Bobby demanded.

She tossed her dark hair over one shoulder. "Come on… would I really give the answer away that easily?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. This demon was playing a game with them. And she was much too confident.

Bobby grabbed a flask of holy water and shook it. "Shall we get started then?"

Her smile grew. "Give me your best shot."

Dean's voice sounded in Castiel's head. "Is it just me or does this demon want to be here?"

Castiel didn't answer. Most demons put on this kind of act. This one just seemed less of an act and more of a reality.

Bobby unscrewed the cap, and splashed water onto her face. She screamed, but the screams gurgled down to laughter. Bobby was only getting started. He brought out a dagger and poured the holy water on it until it was dripping. And the slicing began.

Castiel watched her, ignoring the comments and thoughts Dean emitted in his head. She was strong. In immense pain, yes, but strong.

Finally, she spit blood onto the floor and shuddered, shouting, "Stop!" Bobby paused, about to make another incision in her skin. She pulled in a few painful breaths, then said, "I'll tell you what you need to know."

Bobby straightened and stepped back. "Good. And no messing around this time."

"They're in Wyoming. Casper, Wyoming." She stared Bobby down. Hate glittered in her eyes.

"Gonna have to be a bit more specific than that." Bobby set the dagger down and wiped sweat from his brow.

She snickered at him. "You know Crowley. He tends to hole up in abandoned factories. I'm sure you'll find the one." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I've told you the truth. Now... I suppose you won't be stupid enough to let me go?"

"You suppose right. Cas?"

Castiel straightened and pressed his lips together. The demon's eyes widened. "Hold on a second here… You're supposed to send me back to Hell, not…" She desperately pulled against her restraints, emitting a low growl. "I tell you how to find that sap of a human, and this is how you repay me?"

"Gank her, Cas." Dean wanted to be rid of her. Once and for all. Castiel stretched his hand out…

"I'd really rather you let her live."

Castiel spun around, hand still stretched forward. Crowley stood at the doorway, hands in his pockets. He tilted his head to the side. "There's a reason they fear me, you know."

Castiel felt his face twist into a deep frown. "Crowley."

Crowley reached his hand out and beckoned with his fingers. "Give her to me?"

Castiel had to almost entirely put Dean into the back of his mind to block out his angry remarks. "And why should we do that?"

"So I can have the pleasure of letting her truly regret her decision to give away valuable information," he drawled casually. "Now if you please…"

Bobby stepped forward. "Now you listen to _me _Crowley. We're not in a position to do you any favors. We're coming after Sam."

"And I'll be waiting." He looked squarely at Castiel. "There's something you have that I want, dear Cas. And when you figure out what that is, come stop by and we'll do a little trade-off. But see… I'm not quite ready to let dear Sammy go just yet."

Bobby echoed the demand Dean nearly yelled in Castiel's head. "The hell you doing to him?"

"Ah." Crowley lowered his voice. "We don't want any spoilers."

"If you touch a hair on that boy's head…" Now Bobby was threatening. But Crowley had turned his attention to Castiel. "Give me the girl," he said quietly, "and I won't move from my current position. Do we have a deal?"

Castiel considered Crowley. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm the King of Hell," Crowley said with a careless shrug. "Would I go back on a promise? Besides…" He took a step closer to Castiel. "I'll be happy to see you. Think about what I may want, will you?" Castiel searched Crowley's face, trying to find any hint of what he was implying. Crowley continued. "If you don't have it on hand when you come… Well." He looked down at his feet for a moment, then back up at Castiel's face. "Our next meeting won't be a happy one."

There was a shattered sob behind them. Castiel hated demons. But he knew it would be cruel to give the girl to Crowley. Still…

Castiel nodded, once. "Take the girl and leave."

Crowley's lips twitched in an amused smile. Castiel sensed Bobby staring him down as he carefully marred the devil's trap so Crowley could get in. As Crowley dragged the weakened demon up from the chair, he faced Castiel once more. "How ya liking an angel in your head, Dean?" He smirked.

Then vanished.


End file.
